Rainbow Dash
About Rainbow Dash is one of the 'Core 7' ponies of G3 and the 'Fashonista' of the group. "Introducing the one, the only, Rainbow Dash. Yes, yes, yes, Rainbow Dash does everything in a big, big, big way. On her birthday, she announced the arrival of a new rainbow. We all waited for it to appear, but instead she came to the party with a rainbow wrapped around her head like a ribbon!” ''- Razzaroo's description of Rainbow Dash in "A Charming Birthday". ''"It's another bright and beautiful day... perfect for riding rainbows in Ponyville. RAINBOW DASH could spend all day riding rainbows, but she has some other exciting things to do as well!" Rainbow Dash's backcard story on the back of her toy's box. Appearance Rainbow Dash is blue with pink, orange, gold and green mane hair with blue and purple tail hair. Her eyes are dark pink and her cutie mark is a rainbow with a cloud at each end. Rainbow Dash first appears in "A Charming Birthday" where she and several others discuss the ideas for Kimono's birthday present. Later, she can be seen celebrating with others when their present idea problem is solved. A 3D animated Rainbow Dash appears in the background during the commercial for the Cotton Candy Cafe playset. She can be seen with another pony as Pinkie Pie and Sunny Daze gleefully run inside the cafe. In "Dancing in the Clouds", she's among the ponies watching as Skywishes and her group take flight with the help of Star Catcher's butterflies. Afterward, she gives Twinkle Twirl the award for her work. In "Friends Are Never Far Away", she's with other ponies that are listening to Skywishes' story and doesn't believe it to be true. Rainbow Dash also appears in the "Best Friends Ball" PC Game, though is only heard giving instructions or other info until the end where she can be seen among others at the Friendship Ball. In "A Very Minty Christmas", she's first seen with others listening to Pinkie Pie's speech and getting special rememberences as the previous Christmas Host. Later, she's helping to get decorations up with Pinkie Pie's help. Towards the end, she commends Minty for her efforts in trying to make things right. In "The Runaway Rainbow", she tells the ponies multiple rainbow stories but still doesn't know everything about them. Later, she's among the the residents suffering the loss of their colors but doesn't realize it until she looks at her reflection in the water. At the end, she's among the crowd, cheering on Rarity for making the first rainbow of the season. She also appears in the Game Boy Advance adaptation, mostly as a background character but becomes a playable character temporarily for one of the tasks you are to complete. In the game, she's building kites and needs the parts to make it. A 3D animated Rainbow Dash appears with Sunny Daze and Pink Sunsparkle in a hot air balloon during a commercial advertising the Celebration Castle playset. In "Greetings from Unicornia", she writes and sends a letter to Ponyville about her adventure in Unicornia. She's later seen with Rarity and Cheerilee singing a song about the making of rainbows and why one should come to Unicornia. In "The Princess Promenade", her role is much less as she's only seen for brief scenes where she's either arguing or struggling with the others to figure out what to do.Her last apperances are in the Meet the Ponies shorts where she participates in each of her friends' parties and her own party and "Twinkle Wish Adventure", where she has a more important role in getting Twinkle Wish the wishing star back. RainbowDashACharmingBirthday.jpg|Rainbow Dash in "A Charming Birthday". 3DRainbowDash.jpg|A 3D animated Rainbow Dash during a commercial for the Cotton Candy Cafe playset. RainbowDashDancingintheClouds.jpg|Rainbow Dash in "Dancing in the Clouds". RainbowDashFriendsareNeverFarAway.jpg|Rainbow Dash in "Friends Are Never Far Away". RainbowDashBestFriendsBall.jpg|Rainbow Dash in "Best Friends Ball". RainbowDashAVeryMintyChristmas.jpg|Rainbow Dash in "A Very Minty Christmas". RainbowDashTheRunawayRainbow.jpg|Rainbow Dash in "The Runaway Rainbow". RainbowDashTheRunawayRainbowGBA.jpg|Rainbow Dash in "The Runaway Rainbow" for Game Boy Advance. RainbowDashThePrincessPromenade.jpg|Rainbow Dash in "The Princess Promenade". RainbowDashCelebrationCastleCommercial.jpg|A 3D Rainbow Dash during a commercial for the Celebration Castle playset. Maxresdefault.jpg|Rainbow Dash in "Meet the Ponies". Occupation As noted before, in G3 she is the owner of Ponyville's Boutique but her Core 7 incarnation's occupation is unknown. Merchandise Rainbow Dash has been seen throughout the toy line's run and has had multiple figurine releases and is featured on many of the non-figurine merchandise as well. G3RainbowDashSealed.jpg|Rainbow Dash's first release as a toy. RainbowDashPuzzle.jpg|A Rainbow Dash kids puzzle. OriginalG3Stickers.jpg|Rainbow Dash among others on a sheet of stickers. G3RainbowDash5Pack.jpg|Rainbow Dash's first release re-released in a 5 pack. RainbowDashTinyTins.jpg|Rainbow Dash as part of the Tiny Tins released. LipGlossCompact.jpg|Rainbow Dash on Flavored Lip Gloss Compact. RainbowDashWysteriaLearningwithLetters.jpg|Rainbow Dash with Wysteria on the cover of a Learning with Letters book. WysteriaSunnyDazeRainbowDashLearningwithletters.jpg|Rainbow Dash in the background with Sunny Daze and Wysteria on the cover of a Learning with Letters book MLPSlippersStickers.jpg|Rainbow Dash with a few of her friends in slippers on a sheet of stickers. Clock&WatchSet.jpg|Rainbow Dash with Sunny Daze on a watch and clock set. RainbowDashKeychain.jpg|Rainbow Dash as a keychain. G3RainbowDashPlushie.jpg|Rainbow Dash as a plushie. G3RainbowDashStyling.jpg|Styling Size Rainbow Dash. RainbowDashPonyPrincessCup.jpg|Rainbow Dash on one side of the Pony Princess plastic cup. RainbowDashWallBorder.jpg|A Rainbow Dash wall border. MusicalJewelrybox.jpg|Rainbow Dash on the front of a music jewelry box. InflatableSleepingBag.jpg|Rainbow Dash among others on an inflatable sleeping bag. RainbowDashFabricDecal.jpg|A Rainbow Dash fabric decal. LaminatedFuzzyFeltBoxVersion.jpg|Rainbow Dash among others on a laminated fuzzy felt playset RainbowDashMug.jpg|Rainbow Dash on one side of a mug. AbracaDazzleMazesBack.jpg|Rainbow Dash on the back of an AbracaDazzle Magic Mazes box. RainbowDashJewelryBox.jpg|Rainbow Dash on the front of a box containing a music jewelry box. RainbowDashChairPillow.jpg|A Rainbow Dash-themed chair pillow. RainbowDashEasterPail.jpg|Rainbow Dash on an easter bucket. G3RainbowDashCore7.jpg|Rainbow Dash re-released for the 25th anniversary of the franchise. 25thBirthdayCelebrationCollectorSet.jpg|Rainbow Dash released as part of a collector's set during the 25th anniversary of the franchise. Core7Stickers.jpg|Rainbow Dash among her six friends on a sticker sheet during the Core 7 era of f the franchise. RainbowDashEaster.jpg|Rainbow Dash re-released around Easter during the Core 7 era of the franchise. Core7Backpack.jpg|Rainbow Dash with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle on the back of a backpack during the Core 7 era of the franchise. NewLookBackpack.jpg|Rainbow Dash with Starsong and Scootaloo on a backpack during the Core 7 era with the new look. RainbowDashBall.jpg|A Rainbow Dash ball. Trivia Rainbow Dash's voice was drastically changed for her Core 7 apperance with the intent of making her sound younger. In fact, she's really the only member of the Core 7 group to have any change to her voice. Category:Ponies Category:Cameo PoniesN